Field
This disclosure is generally related to a multi-panel directional antenna. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a directional antenna that can be transported in a compact package, and is easily assembled by an end-user.
Related Art
Directional antennas typically include a wide parabolic reflector, and can include a feed assembly that is orthogonal to the concave face of the parabolic reflector. If such a directional antenna were to be packaged in a box in assembled form, the box would require the dimensions of the full antenna, but would have mostly empty space. On the other hand, if the antenna feed assembly were to be packaged detached from the parabolic reflector, the box would still need to have two dimensions that match the height and width of the parabolic reflector.
Unfortunately, any unused space in the antenna packaging may result in consuming valuable storage space in a warehouse. To make matters worse, the large packaging dimensions can result in large shipping costs when the directional antenna is to be shipped to a reseller or to a customer.